


Knights And Castles

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Some years after the final clash over Mars, Gaelio's found he has unusual company indeed ...





	Knights And Castles

“… Snow White. Really.”

Gaelio didn’t bother to hide the amusement in his voice. What would have been the point, anyway, when the source of his mirth -– all, what, barely more than five feet or so of him? -– sat across the little table from him, toying with one of his rooks with a barely-concealed smirk of his own.

Oh, and there it was again: the flash in the dark blue eyes, equal parts challenge and offense and amusement. Gaelio’s visitor-cum-partner in saving off boredom smirked more obviously, eyed the board, and set the rook in place.

“Somehow I don’t think anyone who names their mobile suits after demons has any room for criticism.”

“No, I suppose I don’t. Or we don’t, whichever one you like.”

His game partner snorted and gestured for Gaelio to take his turn. Fair enough, then. He eyed the board carefully, drumming his fingers on the arm of his wheelchair while he weighed his options. Whatever else could be said about him, this ‘Odin’ was a canny -– and merciless -– chess player …

“You believe me then.”

Flat, almost uninflected -– if one ignored the subtle undertone of surprised disbelief. Well, that was _also_ fair, given the mad story Odin spun for him -– coming from _before_ the Calamity War? Really? Who would ever believe something so patently, obviously impossible?

Except, of course, that Julieta had let one detail too many slip, that last visit. After a good hour of her scathing commentary on ancient wreckage and cryo-chambers and ‘needing to waste time and energy pretending to be archaeologists’, Gaelio could very well believe Odin’s story.

If there had been something -– some _one_ actually in cryo.

If that someone had survived all this time, somehow.

And _if_ Gjallarhorn had, against what could be argued to be common sense (not that the organization was ever strong on common sense, came the irreverent thought), brought the inhabitant of that chamber to a common-and-garden hospital.

_… Well, maybe not that common-or-garden. It’s done a fine job of keeping me hidden from sight, after all._

“Bauduin?”

Oh. Odin was eyeing him, patient and exasperated at the same time. Gaelio chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t mind me. Where were we?”

“It’s your turn. And I was warning you about Snow White.”

“Ah. Alright, then, let me see … And just why are you telling me about Snow White, by the way?”

Maybe the knight … He hovered his hand over the gleaming black horsehead.

“Because I know you’re not the fool you want the staff and the inmates to think you are. You still have influence, and if the modern government apparatus I’m hearing about tries to make my suit do what they want, it’s going to go badly.”

There was unspoken warnings, there. Gaelio met Odin’s gaze, fingers still hovering over the knight piece. Odin stared back, the little twisted smile surfacing once again.

“So why don’t I give you another dragon to joust, hn?”


End file.
